


Catch Me if You Can

by Jahaliel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, fanart and poetry combo, swbigbang2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: drawn/written for @wannabeariderofrohan's fic Thunder and Lightning





	Catch Me if You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wannaberiderofrohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaberiderofrohan/gifts).



 

The Poems  
  
_Vader_  
  
There is no room for compassion - no place for a kind heart  
The mission is first, can't you see the shape of the plan  
I have for you?  
  
Embrace Power, forget that other lives  
have value - why do you try to chain  
yourselves with this caring for others  
  
Oh my children, why do you defy me?  
You shall know your place  
You can't hide from me forever children  
I will find you and return you to my side  
I am disappointed in you - bend your knee  
To my will and I may let you live  
but there is no place in the galaxy to go  
you can not hide from me, you are mine  
  
You are mine  
  
run then children, as you can because  
I am on my way to find you  
  
_Leia_  
  
not alone  
not going to  
let him go  
run now  
RUN NOW  
we will find a way  
to be free, together  
we can survive anything  
  
not going to leave you behind  
not going to let you die  
we are better than that  
we are sister, brother  
  
  
surviving

_Luke_  
  
grateful, for a life  
a chance to live and  
run and not be  
subsumed by fear  
I will keep my kind heart  
my unbroken spirit  
and I will run, run, run  
far from here - my sister  
at my side, every breath  
I take is defiance, every step  
I make is freedom and  
we are sister, brother  
  
surviving


End file.
